Pretending
by didyoujustmosbyme
Summary: She can't keep her secrets forever. A mission to track down Sportsmaster - doesn't seem like the right time, but she hasn't got a chance anyway. Spitfire. some Roy/Cheshire.
1. Mission

It was a cold, snowy day, and Artemis was sitting on her bed, under two thick blankets, and – of course – she was freezing. Her hair wasn't in ponytail, as usual: the fair, wet curls were like floating ribbons around her face. She was too tired to dry them.

It was 9 in the morning. She knew she had to dress up and leave, but she couldn't. It was only three days ago, that they had a secret mission to Bialya – again – and they almost died – again.

They didn't lose any memories, which was good with her. Wally didn't flirt with her, which was alright. But still, it was more dangerous than ever. They fought with Sportsmaster, and his "friends". And her father almost killed her.

She got used to it, fighting all day, almost dying, meeting scary things. But then, when they figured out the mole-thing, everything changed. She wanted to be part of the team, and never leave. If they'd figure out her dad's Sportsmaster – the man who always escaped – the man, who always wanted to kill them, especially her – and the man who told Aqualad there's a mole in his team –

"Screw it", she mumbled, and stood up. If they figure out Sportsmaster's her dad... They'd freak out. She was sure. Aqualad would throw her out. M'gann would just simple cry. Superboy'd maybe break something – the walls, for example.

Artemis shook her head. She knew she wasn't afraid of the team's reactions... she only cared about one person. Maybe Z would be a bit confused, and disappointed, but she won't care that much.

No. The only would who'll feel really bad, when this comes out, that will be Wally.

And his pain will kill her, before her dad does it.

"Don't think about them, Alice" she told herself. Jade used to say her that, when she wanted to speak about the horrible things. "Never think about them. It makes them worse."

Jade used to say, that she'll take care of everything that hurts her little Alice. But then she left. She left her alone.

Artemis made her ponytail, picked up her green costume, checked her arrows, than left the house. It was easy to hide. She was thinking about Jade, when she heard a familiar voice:

"Recognized – Artemis, B-0-7."

Everyone was in the cave, in their costumes, standing in front of Batman. Robin looked like he's hacking something, Wally spoke about things she didn't understand, and the others looked simply confused.

She joined them.

"...and three others missing" Batman said. "We can't find Black Canary, and Zatara."

"Who's the third one?" Artemis asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Finally", M'gann whispered with relief.

"Um, yeah, you're late" Wally added, which made Artemis a bit angrier. She was still looking at Batman, who winked.

"People are lost from different towns. Members of the Justice League, too. We suspect Sportsmaster."

The edge in his voice told Artemis, 'We suspect your father.'

No one else noticed that, Robin even, because he was still hacking something on the computer.

"So, who's the third one?" Artemis asked again.

Batman sighed without any tone of feelings. "Zatanna", he said finally.

"What?"

Artemis felt she could freak out in any second. She almost fainted, but stepped back, and she could make balance again.

Her father's attacking people. Superheroes. Why?

"Got it!" Robin said, and he showed them a map of the world. There were little red spots everywhere, and big, green one, near D.C.

"There he is."

"Wait" Artemis tried to say, but her voice lost. She cleaned her throat. "Guys, wait. We can't just go there."

"And... why?" Wally asked nervously.

Superboy was angry again. Jeesh, Artemis thougt. She couldn't believe she had a crush on him once.

"They'll catch us." she said quietly. Batman turned to the map. Artemis wanted to speak with him, but there was no time.

"It is our thing to do, Artemis" Aqualad said. "Fight against evil people. And win. We will make it."

She opened her mouth, but there was nothing left to say. You can't do this, little girl, she thougt. You still can't tell them.

Artemis nodded, and followed them to the bioship.

It was pretty cold outside, but she made a deal with herself: she'll never wear her winter jacket, the gray-blue one, with her own mark. It made her feel sick. She died in it once. Not in reality, but she was still dead, by her opinion. She'd better freeze than wear that stuff.

"So, how many 'ninjas' do you think Sportsmaster has?" Wally asked, halfway laughing.

"Still can't believe how they could catch Di... Black Canary, I mean", Robin said. "They can't be that strong, can they?"

"We will know this soon" Aqualad told them.

"What if they catch us?" Artemis heard M'gann's scared voice.

"They can't catch you, Megalicious" Wally answered, and it didn't make Artemis nervous. What a surprise, she thougt. Wally didn't even know, what he's saying. His voice wasn't full of fun and strained passion. She called M'gann like she's his sister. Or a mate. Maybe he's not into M'gann anymore, Artemis realized. Then she shook her head again. "Leave it, Alice. Remember. You don't care" she whispered to herself. They couldn't hear it.

Superboy gave him a confused look.

"Oh, hell" she mumbled. Super-hearing! Screw all the superpowers.

They landed on an empty street. M'gann hid the bioship. They switched to camouflage, and Aqualad told them about the plan. They could work together, as usually, checked all the streets in the neighbourhood, looking for traces and stuff, but Artemis' mind was only halfway on the job.

'Look out, Blondy!' she heard Kid Flash's voice in her head. She had to be careful, not thinking about her dad. But he and Jade was still on her mind. She almost bumped with KF.

'Sorry' she answered, and tried to walk away. But he was still there, anywhere she went.

'Would you stop following me?' she asked.

"No", he answered, loud. Artemis turned to him. Why did he answer loud?

He doesn't want them to hear our conversation, she thougt.

'I want to hear it', Robin's voice said.

'Shut up', Artemis said. Then she added, loud: "What do you want, Wally?"

He winked. It was so like Batman, Artemis almost laughed.

"Something's wrong with you", he said. "Batman started to explain the mission when you still weren't there, and he looked scared, when you arrived."

Artemis raised her eyebrow, trying to look careless.

"And?"

"It's like he wanted to take care of you, or something..." he started, but suddenly they heard a scream in their heads.

"M'gann!" Artemis shouted, and raised her bow, looking around.

Nothing. Just silence. No one said anything. There were only the two of them for a few minutes. Then Artemis picked out a communicator, and tried to reach Aqualad.

"They kidnapped her" he said. How can he be so whelmed? Is that some kind of Robin-thing?

Wally asked quietly, "What happened?"

Artemis felt sick again. "They captured M'gann", she answered.


	2. Message

Wally snatched the communicator. "WHAT?" he yelled. This can't happen, he thougt. First their mentors, now his friends?

Superboy was totally upset on the other side.

"Where's her?" he was shouting, and called her name. "M'gann! M'GANN!"

"Stop it –" Artemis started to say, but she stopped.

The communicator went on silence. And Wally was alone with Artemis. Far from the others, far from safety...

"Watch out", Artemis said, as she raised her bow with shaky hands. "We could've stay with them", she added.

Wally didn't know what to do. He put his goggles on, and ran a circle between the houses. "Clear", he said.

Artemis nodded, but didn't look at him.

"What we gonna –" Wally started.

"Gotcha!", someone yelled behind them.

Wally jumped. "DUDE!"

"Sorry, guys", Robin said, as he stepped in the daylight. "But I finally found ya."

"What happened? Where's M'gann?" Artemis asked. She looks scary, Wally thougt. What's going on here?

"Wasn't there", Robin answered. "All I know is that they captured her."

"But – Sportsmaster won't kill her, will he?" her voice was high-pitched.

"You okay?" Wally asked her. She nodded quickly, keeping her eyes on Robin's face.

"I'm trying to find Superboy's and Aqualad's location", he said. "We have to find them, and then look for the others... just a minute – there!"

He showed them a map again, it was the map of Metropolis, where they looked for traces. "We are standing here –", Robin said, showing a red, a yellow, and a green spot.

"Jeesh, that's me!" Wally said. He looked at Artemis for a second, but she was too scared to punch him because of his silliness.

"- And they are here" Robin finished. One blue spot, one black spot.

"What colour is M'gann's spot?" Wally asked.

Artemis did a move, which said, 'Who cares right now?'.

"Green" Robin said, and continued hacking.

"I'm green –" Artemis began.

"Another tone", Robin said harshly.

"Well, okay, sorry –", she answered. Wally scanned her face for a minute. She wasn't truly there. She crossed her arms and stared at her shoes.

"You okay?" Wally asked again, now a bit louder.

Artemis looked in his eyes, but then turned away. "Yes."

Robin gave Wally a look, 'She's not.'

Wally nodded. "I know", he whispered back.

"Shall we go?" Artemis asked. Wally only saw her back, but he would make a bet, that she's fighting with tears. He could hardly imagine her crying.

"We'll find M'gann, and everyone else" Wally said, and touched her left shoulder softly. "C'mon."

She nodded, and they started to run.

One street, then two, five, ten... Wally stopped counting. He speeded up a bit, and braked in front of Aqualad.

Superboy punched his fist into a bole.

"Hey, Supey, calm down", Robin said, as he and Artemis caught Wally up, and stopped. "We'll find your girlfriend."

"She's not –", Superboy started.

"We know she is, Conner", Artemis said kindly. "And you know that we – we won't let anything happen to her. To any of them."

She looked away. And to Wally's surprise, Superboy stepped to her and put his arms around her.

"What the –", Wally asked, but he didn't know what to say.

Artemis embraced Conner's shoulders in confusion. "Um – It's okay, Conner. It's okay."

"He has feelings?" Wally asked. Robin shook his head slowly. "Grow up, KF."

"Sure, man."

They were standing there for a few minutes, Artemis and Conner holding each other Robin hacking again, and Aqualad, who didn't mind them. He was thinking of a new, workable plan.

"Well, team", he said finally. "If Robin finds Miss Martian's location, we can find the others, too. We can't communicate telepathically, so, Kid –"

"Working on it", Wally said, and checked the communicators. "There you go" he said after a minute. "They're working."

Conner finally let Artemis go, and she sighed. Wally offered her a communicator.

"We should stay together", she said.

"We can't hide if we are together" Aqualad answered. "I go with Superboy and Artemis, to find Sportsmaster. You too, free the others."

"On it", Robin said.

"Totally", Wally added, as he helped Robin to climb on his back. "See ya later", he said, and then they started to run.

Wally could hear Artemis' voice for a second. "But –" she started to say.

"We'll be fine", Wally said, but he knew she won't hear it.

He ran into the woods. Robin didn't move, like he can't even feel the wind. They got used to it, running together. From the first time they went to Cadmus and tried to work without their mentors, he knew: they make a good team.

He stopped, and Robin jumped down.

"There", he pointed at a warehouse far from them. "They are there somewhere."

"All alive?", Wally sighed.

Robin nodded. "They are okay."

"Thank god", Wally murmured. "I'd miss Canary's screams."

Robin rolled his eyes but didn't answer.

Then the communicators resonated.

"Jeesh, what's that?" Wally asked.

"I know what you are up to" a voice said. It spoke quietly in their ears, and loudly from far at the same time. Like this man was speaking to them from every microphone in town.

"You can't stop me" he continued.

"Sportsmaster?", Wally asked. Robin wasn't the one who answered.

"Yes, Little Flash, it's me."

Wally was way too scared to correct Sportsmaster about his name.

"The only one who knows where to find me, is my Alice. So I'm speaking to you right now."

"Who's Alice?", Wally whispered.

"Dunno, just listen", said Robin.

Sportsmaster continued, like he was just waiting them to finish the conversation.

"So, my daughter. Alice. You became a real fighter since your sister left us. And we have things to do together. You know where I am. I know you do. So if you volunteer, I sent everyone free. They are still alive. If you don't come, I'll kill them all. It's your choice."

And then it went on silence.

Wally was shivering.

"We have to find her", he said. "We have to find Alice. She can't volunteer... I don't know who she is, but she can't die for this. We'll free everyone, yeah?"

"I'm afraid we can't", Robin answered.

"Then what?"

"I know what to do", they heard Artemis' voice in the communicators.

Wally wanted to ask, but Artemis gave him the answer. "They are lost. I'm sorry."

"Kaldur and Connor –" Robin started.

"Yes", said Artemis. "Sportsmaster got them too."

"How could you survive?" Wally asked.

"They didn't want to capture me."

"What?" Wally asked in shock.

Artemis sighed.

"I have to volunteer on my own", she said.


	3. Truth

Artemis took a deep breath. Tell him, she thougt. Just tell him. Say it.

"I have to volunteer on my own", she said.

She was standing in the shadow of an old building, hiding from sunshine. It was pretty cold, but she didn't feel it. She felt like she had fever. Her hands were shaking. Wally didn't answer on the other side.

"Wally?", Artemis asked. "Wally, please, tell me you're not –"

"We're okay", he answered.

Thank god, Artemis thougt. She almost started crying. He's not upset. He's not angry. He doesn't hate her.

"And – um – do you have any questions?" she asked, because the silence between them reminded her so many things she didn't want to remember.

"Actually, yeah. So..." he started. "Your name's Alice?

Artemis couldn't help – she laughed.

"No... not really. They just called me like that" she answered. "Because of that old tale... you know, Alice In Wonderland."

Wally sighed. "I have no idea of what you mean."

"I'm sure you know that story! Little blonde girl falls in a hole in the ground and finds herself in Wonderland... and there's a mad hatter and a Cheshire cat and..." she stopped.

"Wait, wait", Wally said. "Did I hear that right – Cheshire?"

Artemis tried to calm down. Now you'll tell him everything, little girl, she thougt.

"Yeah, I know Cheshire, too. That Cheshire. She's my sister, Jade."

"Starts to be interesting", Robin said in the background. "So, Alice, do you have a plan?"

Artemis nodded, then realized they can't see her.

"Yes", she answered loudly. "I go there, make Sportsmaster free everyone, and then..."

"Then?", Wally asked.

Artemis' eyes went tearful in a moment.

"Then we won't see each other, I guess", she whispered.

There was a minute silence, and she almost started worrying about them. But then Wally spoke again:

"Then I tell you my plan. We free the others and keep you safe from dear daddy."

"He'll catch you, too. And if I don't go there, he'll kill everyone. Kaldur. M'gann. Conner. Zatanna. So many people we don't even know.

"Dinah", Robin said.

"Who's Dinah?" Wally asked surprised.

"Nobody."

"Anyway", Artemis continued. "I have to go there. I know what he's like, he'll free them If I volunteer. I'm sure about that."

"But he'll kill you!"

Artemis laughed a bit hysterically. "You think I don't know that? It is the only way."

"There has to be something –"

"Wally, stop!", Artemis said softly. "I will go there, anything you say."

When he didn't answer, Artemis continued.

"This few months with you – with the team – it was amazing. I never thougt I can be part of something like that. Even when I died in that exercise – I died for a good reason. Now I can do the same. Dreams are always too beautiful and now I have to wake up."

"It's not a dream, Artemis! You are here – you're part of our lives! You cannot just leave!"

"Yes, Wally, I can", she said, crying. Her face was wet because of the teardrops, and her mouth was full with salty water. "I'm really sorry, but I'll never be really part of this team."

"But you still can't do this with us! With me!"

Wally freaked out.

"Wally, please –"

"Artemis, listen" he started, but didn't say a word.

"What?" Artemis asked. "Wally?"

Robin told something to Wally, but she couldn't hear it.

"Wally?" she asked again.

"Artemis." Wally said her name like a last chance, like he's begging to her. "Don't go. Not now, when I finally..." he sighed. "When I finally realized it's you."

Artemis didn't understand.

"I am – what?"

"Remember Kent Nelson?" Wally asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't understand –"

"And do you remember that you came to me after he – after he died?"

Artemis sniffed. "Yes."

"You asked what happened when I put on the helmet. Nabu controlled my body, and I was inside that helmet with him."

"You – you mean Mr Nelson?"

"Yes. He told me to find someone. Literally, he said, 'Find your own spitfire.'"

"Wally, I –"

He finished it. "'One that won't let you get away with nothing.' That's what he said. And I think I always knew it. I knew it's you, Artemis."

She took a deep breath. "Please, Wally. You'll find someone. One of M'gann's many sisters. Someone you can trust."

"I trust you", he said quietly.

"But –"

"Just say do don't feel it. And let you go anywhere you want to go" he said. his voice was so... empty. There weren't any emotions in it. Artemis felt like she'll break apart.

"You know that I –" she started.

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, Wally" she said, and started crying stilly, but hard. "But it doesn't make any sense. Robin... show that picture to him. Maybe we won't laugh on it someday, but you still can."

Robin didn't answer, but she knew he's still there, sitting speechless.

"Artemis –" Wally tried once again.

"I'm sorry", she said, then threw the communicator away, as far as she could.

"Go ahead, Alice" she told herself, and got up to her feet. The building with the prisoners and her dad was near. She was running fast, and she got there in two minutes.

She entered the only closed door on the second floor. She knew her father will be there, because they used to training here.

And he was standing there, showing his back to her. Artemis was still shivering because of the conversation with Wally, but she felt proud of herself. You said it. You told it to him, she kept saying inside, like a mantra. And he will find someone else. Who really won't let him get away.

"Daddy" Artemis called him with a voice full of hate. "Did you call for me?"

"Alice."

He turned to him, and Artemis almost screamed. He wasn't wearing his mask. His brown eyes were full of life, and evilness. His fair hair was totally the same colour as hers.

"I am here" she said. "Now free them."

He nodded. Then pressed a button on the wall. A ninja-dressed guy appeared in the door.

Artemis shocked for a second, but Sportsmaster said: "Free them. Everyone."

The guy nodded, and lest the room. Sportsmaster pressed an another button, and the door closed slowly.

"So, it'll be a long conversation, I guess?" Artemis asked, trying to hide her fear.

"Not really" he answered.

Artemis raised her eyebrow. "Ah, you just simply kill me? That makes sense."

He smiled. "I want to make an offer."

She yawned. "Join or die? Pass. I won't be one of your ninjas."

The word reminded her the first time she went to Bialya – and Wally said he's her ninja boyfriend – now she wished it would be true.

"If you wish" he answered. He put out a dagger. "Alice, you know too much. You gave me no choice."


	4. Search

"NO!" Wally yelled, and he almost broke the communicator. "She can't do this with me!"

Robin was still speechless. He seemed like he's just waiting for him to calm down.

Wally was crying. He never cried this hard before, not even when Artemis 'died' in front of his eyes, not even on Mr Nelson's funeral. If he thougt back on that picture, it wasn't so realistic. But now, it was real, and he couldn't do anything.

"No, no, no! This just – just can't happen!"

Robin put his palm on Wally's shoulder. "We – we should go back to the cave –"

"Don't talk to me" Wally answered.

'Where are you?', M'gann asked a second later. 'They let us out. What's happening?'

Robin gave them their coordinates. Wally didn't mind them. Who cares with thousands of people being in safety – when Artemis is going to die?

'She's going to die?' asked M'gann with a scary voice.

'Get out of my head, Martian' Wally answered, and ran away from Robin. He still couldn't believe he said something like that to M'gann, but he didn't feel sorry at all. He ran as fast as he could. When he was far enough to don't hear them, he stopped. He didn't even feel his legs. But he felt something else, a wave of pain, running through his body.

"What now, Wally?" he asked from himself. He looked around. I have to find her, he thougt.

The building.

If M'gann's out, then maybe all the prisoners are escaping now. There isn't much time left. The only chance is, that Sportsmaster is there, too. With Artemis.

_My Artemis._

Anger made his legs continue to run. But then someone spoke to him, again.

'Wally! Where are you?'

He stopped and almost fell off the ground. 'Canary?'

'I have to get all of you back to the cave! The League can handle Sportsmaster!'

'But –'

'Where are you?'

Wally sighed. Everything what has happened on that day, just went through his mind. He got closer to the building. It was dark, a bit snowy, and looked total empty.

'Got it', Canary said. 'Need some help?'

Wally wanted to say no. But then he realized he really needs help.

'I'll be there in a minute', she said.

Wally moved closer again. It's two buildings, he noticed. A smaller and a bigger one. And everything was under deep silence.

"So, here we are again. You don't wanna know, how it was, being inside. Trust me", Canary said, as she stepped into the light. She lost her jacket somewhere, and her black clothes were ripped a bit. Her arms covered by injuries. Still she looked powerful and ready to fight.

She walked next to him.

"I guess you're not in denial anymore?" she asked.

Wally didn't answer.

"Okay", Canary continued. "Remember what you learnt."

"From you?"

She smiled. "Yeah. And from everyone else. We have to stay together, at first. We aren't close enough to M'gann, to speak telepathically."

"Got it, shall we go?"

Canary nodded. "Let's save your little... Spitfire."


	5. Rescue

Her knees were bleeding, and Artemis had to stop for a minute.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. Now, closer to death, she didn't feel so brave at all. Artemis wasn't ready for dying.

"I've told you everything", her father answered. "You don't want to join. You know many secrets of mine. I can't let you go back to your little friends."

Artemis jumped, and the dagger almost hit her. Her left shoulder was burning.

"Ouch!" she mumbled. The blade cut her skin. Another red scar. She stood up, and tried to find him in the dark.

An arrow flew into the room, she hadn't see where it has come from. It exploded with yellow light. Gray smoke filled the room. She started coughing, and couldn't breathe.

"What the –"

"Gotcha, girl!" someone yelled, and grabbed her arms. She pressed her palm to her mouth, but the coughing didn't stop. Her throat was full with dirty smoke, and tears were falling from her eyes. She closed them. And she felt like she had just fallen asleep.

Hours later she heard a familiar voice.

"We should wake her up."

It was a man. Artemis didn't know wherefrom she knows him. But she knew she had heard this voice before. And he knows her secrets. Some of them.

"She's tired. Let her sleep."

I know her too, Artemis thougt.

She was laying on something cold, like an uncomfortable bed of iron. She couldn't move, and she didn't want to try. Her legs were still burning, and Artemis was sure she felt some warm liquid on her fingertips. Don't think of blood, she told herself. Just don't.

"We are almost there", the girl said. "What'cha say? Let them see me or not?"

Artemis' eyes opened within a second, as she recognized the voice. She looked up to an older girl, someone with huge, black hair and beautiful eyes.

"Jade", Artemis cried, and then tried to sit up.

"It's okay", Jade said. She hugged Artemis softly. "We saved you."

Artemis pressed her face into her sister's chest. Jade was wearing her assassin clothes with black boots, but there weren't any knives or other weapons in her belt.

"He – he really wanted to do that with me", Artemis was shivering, but not from cold air. "I thougt I'm gonna die –"

"We'd never let that happen to you, Alice", Jade smiled.

"You?", Artemis asked. "You and... who?"

Someone beside her answered sharply and quiet. "Guess who."

"ROY?"

Artemis almost cried herself again. She stood op to her feet and jumped into his arms.

"What the –"

"You appreciate a bit more love, I already said it", Jade told him.

"Yeah." Roy's face showed no impression. "Fine."

Jade laughed. Artemis thougt about their childhood: she hadn't hear Jade laughing since years.

"Um –" Jade cleaned her throat. "Still my boy."

Artemis let Roy go. "Sorry", she said quietly, and wiped her tears off.

"Wait, wait –" she started, pointing on them with her fingers. "Did I just... hear that right?"

For the first time, Roy made a laugh. He turned away, but was still smirking, like an enamoured teenager. Artemis realized he's not wearing his masks. His eyes were deep, dark blue, and shiny. His red hair reminded her of... Wally.

She took a deep breath. "I have to go to the cave", she said.

To her horror, they both shook their heads.

"We bring you to a safe place, and then go to the cave", Roy told her.

"But I –", she started.

They raised eyebrows.

"Okay", Artemis nodded.

Jade stepped to her. "We will tell Batman everything. Your friends will know what happened."

Artemis looked around. Roy said they'll bring her to a safe place – but where are they right now?

Roy knew what she was thinking of.

"We have our own machines", he said. "Not as professional stuff as yours, but they work for both of us. It's a plane."

All she asked was, "Does GA know it?"

He shook his head.

"OK then", Artemis answered. "But promise me... promise me one thing."

She told them her wishes.

"Sure, little", Jade answered kindly. "But now. Go and sleep well."


	6. Guests

Wally never saw Black Canary crying this way. No deadly canary voice, no screams, just clenched fists and million tears in her eyes. She cared about them like their mother. And when a mother loses her child... It's a feeling Wally never wanted to know.

They were sitting in the kitchen, the whole team with Zatanna and Canary. It's been two days after Artemis sacrificed herself. When Wally and Canary got there, they found nothing just blood and ashes.

Wally wasn't sad. He didn't freak out. He felt like empty. Like he's the one who died, and not... her.

Artemis.

"Everyone to the Mission Room, now. We have a visitor."

Batman's voice was far of them, especially from him. Everyone except him stood up. Canary followed them, and she didn't look at Wally.

'Another mission? Now?', M'gann asked from the team.

'We still have a job', Kaldur told her. 'Even if...'

Wally didn't hear the ending of the sentence, but he didn't care.

He stayed on the couch, sitting all alone and thinking of her. She was so brave. So strong. So...

He sighed.

But it was too late, the walls broke down and he remembered everything they went through, everything they said to each other, and he saw her face, her blonde hair, her green mask and blue eyes.

Still he couldn't believe she's gone.

She's gone.

Gone forever.

"She isn't", a familiar voice said behind him.

"What?"

Roy was standing next to him, wearing his usual clothes and his mask, his arrow and quiver on his back.

"What are you doing here?", Wally asked.

Roy made a serious look. "We called everyone to the Mission Room, and you weren't there."

Wally mumbled something like, "who care with missions right now."

"So I thougt I go and look for you, because I am sure you want to hear this."

He sat down next to Wally. "You wanna hear it?"

Wally wanted to shake his head and leave him to the hell alone, but he couldn't do that.

"How do you mean", he asked then, "'She isn't?'"

Roy took a deep breath like he didn't know where to start. "She's not dead."

Wally's heart started to race like it never did before.

"You mean – you mean Artemis?"

He nodded. "We saved her from her father two days ago. She's fine, still needs to rest, and –"

"Where is she?" Wally jumped up to his feet. A voice inside him was yelling. She's alive. She's alive. She's alive!

"Calm down, Kid. She needs to rest."

Wally didn't care. He ran into the Mission Room, where he found Batman with the team and –

"What the –" he started.

There was a girl, she looked the same age as Roy. Her black hair was beautiful, she was wearing green and black clothes, and her eyes reminded him so much of Artemis.

She was holding a white mask in her arms.

"You're – you're really –"

"Yes", she said. "I'm Artemis' sister, Jade."

Wally stopped. "I meant that you're the assassin, but it makes things much clearer."

He felt like the darkness is going away: he didn't mind Sportsmaster being Artemis' father, Cheshire being her sister and stuff like that. She was goddamn alive. Nothing else mattered anymore.

"I remember I told you to stay at home", Roy said behind Wally. Jade laughed.

"I'm not that kind of girl", she answered.

They kept staring at each other for a minute. Then Wally turned to Jade and said,

"Take me to her."

Jade nodded. But the team had other plans. M'gann landed next to Wally.

"You cannot go with her," she said. "We don't know if we can trust her."

Kaldur didn't say anything but the look on his face told Wally the same as M'gann's words.

"Um, I know it's not the time," Jade said, "but sorry about almost killing you, guys."

They all looked at her. And for a second, Wally didn't see the deadly assassin: he saw Artemis' sister, a strong girl who cares with her family.

That was nearly impossible. But it was still true.

"I don't care," Wally said. "I trust her. So take me to Artemis."


	7. Reunion

The door got open, and Artemis sat up on her bed. Her new room was uncomfortable, and empty – except for the bed and an old desk.

It might be Jade, she thougt, as she stood up. For a second she got scared if it's someone else – but Artemis heard her friendly voice, and she calmed down.

"I told you to stay in bed, didn't I?" Jade asked as she showed up in the door.

Artemis nodded. "You're right. But – it's so boring."

Jade made a smirk, what Artemis couldn't understand.

"What?" she asked.

"I brought you someone", Jade answered, and Artemis' heart started to race. It's him, a voice yelled inside her.

But she just nodded again. She couldn't feel her legs or her hands or any other part of her body. Only the rhythmical beating inside her chest.

First she saw his red hair and blue shirt, then the emerald eyes, full with surprise. Artemis knew that he still didn't believe she's alive. It was written on his pale face.

"Wally –" Artemis started.

He didn't answer, just kept staring at her silently, scanning her eyes, trying to figure out what to do.

"OK, guys, I guess it's time for me to... disappear", Jade said, still smiling, and she left them alone in the cold room.

"Wally", Artemis tried to speak again, and she cleaned her throat and stepped to him. "I – I just don't know what to say."

But the next moment he closed her into his arms, so close, and he pressed his face into her shoulder, and she could feel his hair tickling her skin.

She was so surprised she didn't know what to do. But then he heard that voice: it was so silent, but she did hear it.

Wally was crying.

"Hey", Artemis said, and put her palms on his face to look is his eyes. "It's okay", she said. "I'm here."

"I thougt –I thougt that you –" he started.

"So thougt I", she smiled. "But I'm alive."

Wally closed her eyes, and opened them slowly, like he wanted to make sure she's still there with him.

"Never do that again", he whispered.

Artemis blinked. "We still have to catch dad– I mean, Sportsmaster..."

Wally smiled at her. "Call him whatever you want, but..."

He touched the scars on her face, gently.

"Who did this with you, he can't be your dad", he finished.

Artemis closed her eyes for a minute, trying not to cry, just because she didn't have a reason for crying. Everything was alright. She didn't feel the pain: all the injuries, nor her broken bones. Wally's arms embraced her, and it was finally cozy, and such warm.

"I thougt– I thougt that you hate me", Artemis whispered softly, directly using his previous words.

"So thougt I", he said, smiling. The next moment he was kissing her, his fingers found their way into her blonde hair, extracting her ponytail, and she kissed him back. Her lips were burning, still she remembered it was cold in that room.

"Batsy calling!" Jade yelled from the kitchen. They broke apart.

"Just a minute", Artemis said, not looking into his eyes. All the warmth was gone.

Jade offered her own communicator.

"Hey..." Artemis started.

"Artemis", Batman called. Somehow it was good to hear his voice. "I am sending the team to a mission in about twenty minutes."

"Sportsmaster?" she whispered.

"Yes. Red Arrow goes with them, and we have Zatara's permission to send Zatanna there, too."

"And..."

"It is your choice, if you want to go, or not."

Artemis sighed. She knew Wally had joined them, he was standing behind her, keeping his distance.

"I'll be there" she said, and looked back to him. Her heart started to race again, when she saw Wally's smile.

"With Kid Flash", she added, ending the conversation.

"Guess we need to switch", Jade said.

"You're coming?" Wally asked in surprise.

She made a Cheshire-look. "I'd never miss that kind of fun."

She made her way to her own room, but looked back from the door, and added:

"And I need to take care of RA."

Artemis couldn't help and smiled. "They're such cute."

Wally stepped to her and carried her in his arms in bridal style.

"Careful with those ribs", Artemis said. Wally kissed her as an answer, and she let all the fireworks inside her explode – again.

Then he ran out the door with the speed of light.


End file.
